Role Reversal
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: When Siegfried was only 16, before the name nightmare even existed, he found the love of his life...Sophitia Alexandra, who was 18.Sophitia was out to destroy soul edge, while Siegfried wanted the power. 7yrs later, they meet up again. big things change!


Another siegfried &sophitia fan fic (DIFFERENT)

ROLE REVERSAL

Siegfried's POV

The moon was out that night I saw Sophitia. I was only 16 myself, trekking to find soul edge. I anted ultimate power. Then, as I was walking, I tripped and fell over a rock. I heard a cracking sound in my ankle. Then, the sound of running and armor clanking. I was terrified; I had no idea where I was, it was midnight, and I was in the perfect position for an attack. Then I heard, "Stop!", I couldn't help laughing. It was a girl's voice! I looked up to see a dim candlelight, showing a young woman's face. She looked very pretty. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a villan.", she said. She extended her hand, to help me up. I took her hand and staggered off the ground. "Come inside for the night.", the girl said. I really didn't want to slow down my journey, but, I needed to recover. I followed the girl, wondering if I was being led into a trap. She led me to a little hut somewhere in the woods. There were lots of candles. I could see clearly again. "I found this abandoned shack un my travels. I've been here for a few days.", she said, pouring me a glass of water. ' you know where we are?", I asked the girl. "I take it we're somewhere in France. I'm not sure.", she said. I studied her over. Blonde hair, blue eyes, covered in armor, dressed like a Greek. "So, what brings you out here?",I asked the girl. She chuckled. "I'm just a baker's daughter. I was sent an oracle from Hepheuastus to destroy soul edge.", she said. I had no idea who hepahestus was. I took it that he was one of those greek gods. Then I heard her say, "destroy soul edge." I panicked. "You cant!", I said, jumping up suddenly. "Why?", she asked. "i need the power.", i said. She walked over to me. "poor soul. You do not need the power. It is evil, you see. It will take you over and possess you. You do not want that.", she said. I stayed silent. Perhaps she was right. But still, I wanted to become the most powerful warrior ever out there. "So. What's your name?", she asked me after what felt like a year of silence. "Siegfried Sctauffen.", I had said. I was thinking about soul edge at that time, so I didn't bother asking her name. "I'm Sophitia Alexandra.", she said. I could tell the petite woman was staring at my injured ankle. "Oh.", she murmurred. She bent down and started stroking it. It tickled. "hey! Cut it out!", I said, flinging my foot at her from the ticklish reaction. She ducked as my foot sliced the air. "Careful! I was just trying to soothe you foot!!", she said, laughing. Then she asked me, "Are you married?" It was the most random question, out of the blue. "No. Are you? And why did you ask me that?", I replied. "No, i'm not. I don't know why I asked you, to be honest.", she said. She was blushing. Sophitia was cute, I really liked her. But I felt torn between her and soul edge. We spent that whole night talking, as she bandaged my leg. I grew to like her even more. When the sun rose the next day, I didn't want to leave my new found love. We hugged and had a quick kiss, and then, we each went on our own paths....

It has been seven years since I met Sophitia. A lot has happe ned. I haven;t seen her since. I do not know why she is on my mind. I did, infact, take soul edge. It had possessed me and turned me into the well known monster, nightmare. Eventualy, nightmare and I split, becoming two seperate people. Well, if you would consider nightmare a person. But now, I know Soul edge's evil, and I am on my latest journey to destroy it.

It started out like anyother regular journey. I walked through the same woods when I had first met Sophitia. Then I remebered the hut. I was tired and exhuasted, and needed to sleep. I opened the hut door. I saw a person sitting with their back to me. It was a female, blonde hair, in a braid. "It can't be.", I muttered. Could it be Sophitia? The woman turned around at the sound of me entering and said, "Leave this place at once." "No.", I murmurred. It was Sophitia, indeed. Even before she had spoken, I had known. That delicate, angelic face and gleaming blue eyes. "I said, LEAVE!", she shouted. Is tumbled backward, shocked by the ferocity in her voice. Something was wrong. This was not the Sophitia I had known. Not the angelic, caring, sweet and gentle teenage girl I knew. I looked back at her and saw tears in her eyes. I sat down next to her. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything. She just turned her head away from me. When she went to look back at me, she couldn't do it. She burst into tears. "Sophitia....what is wrong?", I asked her. "Do you know who I am?", I asked her. "Many things are wrong. Yes, I know who you are. You're Siegfried.", she said. "tell me whats wrong.", I said. I went to take her in my arms, but she pulled away fiercely. "DONT TOUCH ME!!!", she roared. "I am married and a mother of two, and you are trying to win me? NO! BACK OFF!", she shouted. I looked at her stunned. A mother of two? Married? Since when? I sucked in my breath and got up and stepped away, preparing to leave the hut. "Wait. Don't go.", she said. I turned around. "I...I'm sorry.", she murmurred. "My life is a wreck...the damned servant of nightmare kidnapped my Pyhrra, and now, since she is infused with the evil energy and if soul edge is destroyed, she will die. So I must protect soul edge. No matter what. Even though its wrong and tearing me apart, I need to do this. For Pyhrra.", she said, bursting into tears once more. I was stunned by what I ha just heard; Sophitia, the one who was so against soul edge only 7 yrs ago, out to defend it? Feeling awful, I pulled out my sword. "Sophitia....I cannot let you have soul edge. It must be destroyed.", I said. It was like we were switching places...I was becoming good, as she was becoming bad. She jumped up and grabbed her sword and shield. :You must let me go on!!!!", She roared. She fiercely whipped her sword at my chest, and I dodged her attack. I felt bad for her, but if she had soul edge...it would only hurt , I could not kill the woman. I put away my weapon. The only choice I had....was to beat Sophitia to souledge and destroy it, even if pyhrra died. I mean, she is quite young, she can easily have another child. I raced out of the hut, running at my top speed toward osthrienburg. "STOP!!!", she roared, but I went on. I was afraid that if I slowed down too much that Sophitia would kill me. In a couple of days, I had arrived at the castle. I ran to find the soul edge. When I finally found it high on a roof top, I saw sophitia climbing the staircase toward the roof. I had to shatter it now. With all my might, I swung at the cursed sword. It broke into fragments, just as Sophitia made it to the rooftop. "PYHRRA!!", she cried. She pulld out her sword and shield. "Now that, my daughter, Pyhrra, is dead, I must avenge her death: by killing you!", she said. I knew, deep down inside, I deserved it. "Go ahead. Kill me.", I said. I kneeled down on the floor, and ducked my head, preparing to die. I closed my eyes. Then, I heard the sound of weapons clattering to the ground, and weeping. I opend my eyes, only to see Sophitia crying on the ground. She had sparred my life. "i am only sparing your pitiful life. Beause you were once my friend.", she said icily. "Sophitia, I am sorry. It was for your own good.", I told her.

" MY OWN GOOD? IT IS FOR MY OWN GOOD FOR MY CHILD TO BE DEAD?? YOU BASTARD!!.", she said. I knew she hated me. I literally had killed her child. I sat there, watching her cry for a few moments. Then it hit me; what if Pyhrra really wasn't dead? If she was, or gravely injured, I could heal her with the soulcalibur! I noticed it was right next to the soul edge. I grabbed it, and jumped

off the roof, landing a bit too hard on my foot. "ARRGH!", I shoutedd in pain. I knew I deserved it. I didn't expect Sophitia to help me. I limped onward, leaving Sophitia behind, all the way to Greece,

When I had arrived a while later, I traveled to the Alexander residence. A man let me, probably Rothion. He told me their daughter had died. I pulled out the soul calibur. "Take me to her body.", I told Rothion. "What are you going to do to Pyhrra?", he asked me. "ressurect her.", I replied. He led me to her bedroom, where the preserved body of a young girl lay. I felt teary. How could I have done this? I planted soul calibur in the ground beside her. "Please...heal this innocent 4 yr old.", I said. I hope soul calibur would help me. I saiw lightning bolts fly out of it and into the girls body. She opened her eyes and sat up. "No longer does evil energy exist in this house.", soul calibur said. "Thank you, sir.', Rothion said. He cradled Pyhrra. "May I look around?", I asked Rothion. "Be my guest.", he said. I looked at all of the pictures of the family. How happy they looked together, the four of them. I saw lots of ones of Rothion and sophitia, and it made my heart ache, how I had tried to invade their relationship. They went great together, and I was stupid for trying to take her. A good man like Rothion deserves her.

"Thank you, sir.", I told Rothion. I was on my way home. I picked up soulcalibur. My duty was done. As I walked farther away from Athens, I saw a person coming closer to Athens. When they came into view, I could tell it was Sophitia. "Sophitia.", I said, but she turned her head. She wou;d not even talk to me. "I'm really sorrty. And just to let you know, Pyhrra's alive.", I said. She turned around and faced me. "Thank you.", she said crisply, and walked away. We would never be close again, after this tradgety. It makes me sad. I don't want to be her love anymore, but I wish we could still be friends, like we were seven years ago. But, I had ruined it, and as they say, "You never get a second chance to make a first impression." Keep that in mind everyone, and don't lose a friend because of stupid actions. Since that last encounter, I have not seen her since. She did send a letter, saying, "Thank you very much, Siegfried. We all appriciate it. -Sophitia.' I mean, you can tell she isn;t very fond of me, the way she just writes "-Sophitia", with no "best, sincrely, love, thanks,". Oh well. Whatever. Even a 23 yr old man  
like me can be stupid. Keep that in mind.

Sophitia's POV

It was seven years ago when I was 18 and an innocent baker's daughter on a quest to destroy soul edge when I met Siegfried. He had tripped over a rock, and was hurt. I thought he was some sort of bandit at first, and I raised my sword up, but stopped when I saw his innocent look. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a villan.", I told him. I had felt ashamed at what I had done. But he was laughing! "A girl?", he said. So what? Girls couldn't be warriors? I don't think so. I led him into the hut I'd been staying at. I learned a bit about him. "Whats your name?", I had asked him. "Siegfried Sctuaffen.", he had replied. Through conversation, I found out he was only 16, two years younger than me. He said he had accidenatally killed his father and felt horrible about it. He had short blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes. I felt compassion for the teen. Over the night, I feel head over heels for him. I could not belive I was in love; but he did worry me, the way he wanted Soul Egde. Back then, i'd thought soul edge was a cursed and evil sword. I guess it is, but you can't avoid it forever I guess. After hugging and kissing the next morning, we went on our seperate ways. I could not stop thinking about him. When I reahed Spain to destroy the soul edge where the dreaded pirate cervantes was, I shattered one of the twin blades and it shattered all over me, injuring me gravely. I was rescued by some ninja woman, who I later found out

was Taki. I was grateful. She removed the shards. While I was recovering, Siegfried left my mind, and when I fainted in the market, a man named Rothion caught me and we fell in love. 3Yrs later, we were engaged, and I had to go out once again to destroy soul edge. When I returned, we married, and had two beautiful children; Pyhrra and Patroklas. One day though, I felt sharp pains throughout my chest. I knew all the shards had been removed. But what was the pain? I as examined, and told that there was a piece of soul edge stuck inside me close to my heart. I started crying. "Take it out!", I had said. Those with evil energy in their body will have a downfall. I did not want one. The doctors told me they could not take it out, because it was too close to my heart. The worst was about to come. A few months later, I set out again, to protect my chilldren from the evil servant of nightmare, named Tira, who had threarned to "Play" with them. In her eyes, that meant torture. I ran into her, at Osthriensburg, and she taunted me on my motherhood. "You're such a horrible mother! Sheesh!", she said, right to my face. I felt angered! I was out here to protect them from her!! "It is because I am a mother, that I raise my sword to protect my children.", I told her calmly, although I just wantedd to scream at her. After I defeated her in a battle, she disappeared. I fell to the ground and started to cry. Why couldn't I go back to being a holy warrior, with no worries? I liked being a mother, but it was all just too much now.

When I returned home, Rothion informed me that Pyhrra, my 4 year old daughter, had been kidnapped by a green haired girl. I knew that was Tira. "don't worry Sophitia! I've got her back!", he told me, when he saw me hypervenalating. Then, at dinner, he pulled me aside. "Sophitia...the girl said Pyhrra won't be able to live without the evil energy she infused her with.", Rothion said solemnly. I stared at him shocked, not understanding him. "I mean, If soul edge is destroyed....Pyhrra is dead. I didn;t want to tell you this. I knew you'd be upset.", he murmurred. I fell to my knees in despair. "Then...I must protect Pyhrra and become a servant of nightmare!!, I declared. I was torn though; it is not my nature to be evil! I am a good hearted woman! But if I stay good, and destroy soul edge...my prescious Pyhrra will be dead. I had to be on the evil side now. I could feel the gods anger at me. I started weeping. Rothion cradled me. "I'm sorry, Sophitia.", he said. I sniffled. "I'll be back soon...promise.", I told him in tears. I never got to see my children anymore it seemed....i was always fighting. I headed out, toward osthriensburg. I needed a place to stay for the night. I remebered the hut, and walked in. it was empty. A few minutes later, a man walked in. I turned around, and reaized it was none other than Siegfried. "Leave this place at once!", I roared. I could not be on his side anymore.....unless....he wanted soul edge too. But he looked pure, and I was sure he was out to destroy soul edge. "Sophitia....", he had said. I know I was hurting him. He didn;t know this new part of me. The evil, unholy, determination to have soul edge....even I could not believe the path I was taking. After we had an argument, he started to leave. Then, my good side came out for a split second. "Siegfried...don't go.", I said in a soft voice. He turned around, startled to hear my sweet singsong voice. Then he saw me weep. He started to wrap his arms around me. I pulled back instantaneously. What did he thin k I was, his girlfriend? I screeamed at him and told him I had a family. He looked at me bewildered. What a dumbass. Things change in seven years! I was no longer a foolhardy teenager. Then, I explained to him I needed to protect soul edge. He was furious. I had been right. He was out to destroy it. We had switched places. He was now angelic, and I was the sinful devious devil. Then it hit me.....at his worst times, HE was nightmare. He used to be nightmare. That sword, that fighting style...but I knew he was nightmare no more, because I knew nightmare existed, and so did Siegfried. He raised his sword and told me that he couldn't let me go on, but he couldn't kill me. In rage, I swung my sword at his chest. I stumbled backward, astonished at what I had just did to the man I once loved so much. Then he bolted to the palace, to dstroy soul edge. I was going to lose. "STOP!!!", I screamed. I tried to catch up, but I was not fast enough. When I finally made it up the stairs to where soul edge lay a few days later, I saw the shattered freagments on the ground, next to Siegfried. He was smiling. I screamed at him. I raised my sword to kill him, once and for all. He bent down his head, letting me. Suddenly, I stopped. I could not kill him. I just couldn't. I told him I would spare him. I was just about to grab soulcalibur, and shatter it for revenge, but two things stopped me; Siegfried took it, and it could heal Pyhrra. I headed back toward Athens, a few days later, mourning my precious Pyhrra, and hating the guts of Siegfried. When I returned, I saw siegfried alking away with soulcalibur. Oh, I wanted to strangle him so much then and there! "Sophitia, I'm sorry.", he had said, but I ignored him, until I heard him say, "Pyhrra's alive." I coldly thanked him and ran all the way home to embrace my sweet daughyer. Rothion told me everything, how siegfried was ahero and ressurected pyhrra. He said that siegfried also had gotten rid of all the evil energy in us, including me. My anger and burning passions for sins started to fade. I was feeling...good again. But ONLY because Rothion asked me to, I wrote a short thank you note to siegfried. I was grateful, but there was no chance that we would be friends again. I learned that motherhood is a tricky thing, and never have kids if you're not ready.


End file.
